Hidden Emotions
by collegegurl12
Summary: Ever wonder what truly played out in between scences of Seth and Kate? Wonder if Seth was just like his brother or if he felt some sort of proctectiveness for the young girl in his care? Read along as I take you through the movie recaping scences in a better view of my two favorite vampire killers. R
1. First Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own From Dusk till Dawn or anyone of the actors or actresses. **

**Sadly!**

**After being up all night and deciding to randomly turn on Netflixs, I decided to watch one of my favorite movies. Of course you guessed it 'From Dusk Till Dawn'. Ive always been a fan of Kate and Seth and always wondered why he worked so hard to always keep her away from his brother. **

**Ive came up with a few short stories that'll so hidden meanings between them that no one ever saw during the movie. **

**IF you read this then please review, more chapters to come! **

First Encounter

(Of Japes, Hotel Rooms, Fags, and Bikinis.)

On a normal day Seth Gecko wouldn't dare be caught leaning against the off white walls of the Hotel Room that he and his brother resided in at the moment. The walls from a distance had looked grimy and almost as if it had std's crawling all up and down it. He had noticed when they first walked in that it seemed that the walls were not painted but in fact the off white was some kind of wall paper and it looked as if it had been on the walls for centuries if not decades. Pieces of the paper lay on the dirty untouched maroon carpet, and he couldn't help but get annoyed at the knowledge that some of the paper would in fact rub off on to his traditional black jacket.

As he leaned against the wall hidden by his brother's back and the door from view he listened silently as his brother spoke to whoever was the behind the door. Lowering his dark eyes he couldn't help but feel his heart start to pick up pace as he noticed that already a good minute had passed. What the fuck could his brother really is talking about? He questioned silently even though he could clearly hear every word that was being sad. He had demanded that Ritchie keep the conversation short and to the point. Just ask to borrow something within the room and then bam they would attack!

What was the damn hold up?

Just when he was past the point of regretting allowing Ritchie to speak he noticed how his brother's arm seemed to snap upwards, straight outwards. Seth knew from experience that was a sign that someone was aiming a gun. Taking that as his cue he quickly side stepped his brother and the door and aimed his black gun at the…the old man standing before him.

He couldn't help the disappointment that slide threw his voice as he told the old man to remain still. He had secretly wished for a younger man, someone who would in fact cause some sort of argument or fight which then Seth could let some of his pent up anger out. Looks like that wasn't going to happen now, was it?

"Listen here, what…" The old man who Seth later came to know as Jacob tried to pacify the situation. But before he could finish his sentence Seth noticed how the man tense before him, and from the corner of his eye he saw his brother place the gun into a young boy's mouth. Seth tensed also not wanting that type of fight to break out.

"Ritchie, bring the Jape over here now." Even though Seth's voice was calm Ritchie knew better than to defy his brother's command. Whenever his brother remained calm was when you needed to fear him the most, and sadly he had found that out the hard way at times.

Once both of the captives were seated together on the bed, Seth had just opened his mouth to demand from them what he wanted when he noticed the older man place his hand on the back of the Jape's neck. That action caused a feeling within his stomach to rise to the service. A feeling that he had promised himself long time ago he would never feel again. Curling his lip upwards he noticed how the young boy seemed to fall into place next to the man in white. His young yellow body being crushed up against the elders, seeking protection, affection….? Seth wasn't sure at that moment but he was about to fucking find out!

He did not settle for fucking child molesters! Even though he was monster himself he had never done that deed, never allowed anyone to do that deed in front of him after he had grown some and would never allow the deed to be done if he could stop it. That was why from the moment he had seen the young boy pull into the man he had made a silent vowel within that few seconds that if that was really what was going on he would find a reason, one fucking reason to place a bullet between the man's eyes. And he wouldn't fucking feel one amount of remorse!

"What are you two some fucking fags?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop even though he hadn't tried real hard to stop them.

He heard the intake of air from his younger brother, and knew without even looking that his eyes were glazed over hidden behind his rims. He couldn't help but feel more anger if possible surge throughout his muscled body as he knew his brother was remembering. Remembering horrid memories that Seth had promised him years ago that he would never have to relive them again. Maybe that was why his hand had twitched on the gun, his trigger finger taping slightly against it. With just enough pressure to touch it but not cause it push forward any. Or maybe it was from his own sick anger that he wanted nothing more than to kill the man before him. Whatever it was he knew the old sick fuck had better start talking soon or he wouldn't have the chance.

Jacob Fuller pulled his young son closer to him if possible at those foul words. Eye's narrowing he tried to muster all the anger that he felt at that moment threw his next words. "He's my son!"

Everything else that was said after that was a blur for Seth, even the words that had escaped his mouth. All he knew was that he had suddenly felt enlighten, almost ecstatic at the notion that the man was doing nothing to the boy he called son. For a split second Seth did have doubts, wanting nothing more than scream in their faces that being a son and father meant nothing to sick fucks! Though that was before he noticed the look that passed the son's face. He knew by just that one look of confusion, anger, disgust that nothing had happened and that made Seth feel like he was on cloud nine. He almost for a second forgot the real reason to why he was in the room with them. Almost that was.

The sound of the door being pushed open, a female gasp and the tightening of his gun brought him back to the real world. Not everyone had a father that loved them.

"Kate…" The elder spoke softly almost with a warning behind his deep voice. He remained on the bed but his eye's never once strayed from his daughter who was currently being held by none other than Ritchie Gecko.

"Were having a bikini contest and you currently won!" Ritchie's voice took on a false tone of happiness as his eye's trailed up and down the young girl's body. His arm was swung around her middle as he pushed her back closer to his chest. Loving the contact that came with the feel of her smooth skin…even if it was against his white undershirt. Within his mind he could def. feel the smoothness of her skin, feel the pulse that ran through her veins.

Seth did not once turn around as he kept his gun trained on the two males before him. He wasn't stupid even though a small voice in the back of his head told him to trust Jacob, he knew better than to stray his view on them. Everyone had either two feelings during a dangerous situation, either to flee or fight and he wasn't positive what either of the men would do but he wasn't about to find out.

"Ritchie take the keys on the nightstand and go outside and bring their vehicle up around front." It didn't go unnoticed within the room how Seth seemed to talk to his brother almost as if he was talking to a child. Not some younger sibling but an actual child around the mere age of three, or four. Scott, or better known as the Jape sat perfectly still against his father's side as he watched one of the maniacs almost toy with his adopted sister.

He knew he wanted nothing more than to reach forward and pull her to him, demanding that these men leave him and his family alone. They had never did anything to them! They were good people damnit! What was that saying "Do good and receive good?" Well where was that karma now?

A second passed, two seconds, three seconds soon turned into six. "Ritchie.." Seth's voice held an authority that none of the people in the room had heard before, and Kate couldn't stop the shiver of fear that ran throughout her body at the sound of his voice.

As the door slammed shut Seth released the breath that he hadn't even known he was holding. Turning slowly as to keep an eye on the males but to finally get a look at the female he noticed instantly why Ritchie seemed to of reacted the way he did. She was barely clad in anything, if you could call a wet hotel towel wrapped tightly around her mid-section and a barely there blue bikini top that didn't hide anything to the imagination.

He knew he was staring, he knew he was staring to long for the likings of everyone in the room and hell for his likings also! Blinking a few times he reached forward grasping ahold of the girl's chilled skin of her forearm. He tried to suppress the feeling that entered him the moment his fingers had glided over her smooth, pale skin. Hell he didn't even hold her as tightly as he should have been, if she truly wanted to jerk away she would of gotten away from him with a good pull or two. What was wrong with him?

Ritchie acted like this damnit! Ritchie was the perverted that would fuck anything walking, no matter the age; and for that Seth hated his brother. Don't get him wrong he loved his brother more than anything living on this earth but Seth hated his brother's actions, hated what type of man he had become. He had vowed when they were little to his mother on her dyeing bed that he would take Ritchie under his wing, mold him, shape him into a man that he should be.

Where did he go wrong?

Taking a few deep breaths he pulled the girl forward wincing slightly as she tripped over her own feet almost landing into him. Thankfully he had tightened his grip just slightly not enough to bruise but enough to keep her steady. Pushing her toward the only other door within the room, which he figured was the bathroom he spoke. His voice slightly teasing but held a warning that didn't miss Kate's ears.

"Hey Giggit, you have three minutes to put on some regular clothing before we leave."

Kate gasped once more hating the feeling of being scared girl as this man, this monster, her abductor leaned forward. His lips grazing the edge of her ear lobe which caused her once more to gasp. Damnit! She mentally cursed herself at her actions. Here she was being held at gun point and she couldn't help the feelings of teenage hormones course through her veins at the man's actions.

Hell it wasn't her fault that she hadn't experienced the feel of a man's touch before, not even a boy's touch. Growing up with a minister father drove your live into a straight forward path. There was no room for errors on any of their parts.

Taking a deep breath Seth whispered another warning in her ear, though Kate could detect some other emotion behind his words. She wasn't sure what it was; sadness, protectiveness, anger, pleading? She wasn't sure but she made sure to hang on every word that escaped him as if it would be his last.

Hand resting on her lower back Seth couldn't deny himself the feel of her smooth skin any longer. He knew they had moments if not seconds before Richie would walk through the door and it wouldn't do for her to be wearing the bikini again. Seth wouldn't allow it.

"Cover up fully little girl..It's not me that's the real monster."

Later on as she stayed hidden within the confines of the bathroom wall's a little longer then he had allowed Seth would go over the words in his head as he trained the gun on the men still. _"Cover up fully little girl..It's not me that's the real monster." _At the word monster he knew instantly who he had been talking about and surprisingly he didn't feel an ounce of guilt at calling his brother a monster, because that's what he truly was.

Once they would head out and start their journey Seth would silently wonder if he had made a mistake at deciding to stick with this family for his task. He felt as if it would be harder to keep his brother away, keep his emotions out of play then it would getting through the boarder of Mexico.


	2. The Drive from Hell

The Drive from Hell

(The Talk, Boarder patrol, Bathroom knock out.)

Once again Seth Gecko regretted his decision when it came to his younger brother at that moment. That was already two times within the last few hours, something must def. be wrong with him! Normally he would never once second guess himself. Second guessing usually got you into trouble; or well in Seth's case locked up for ten years. A grimace appeared on his face giving off the impression that he was in pain, but in reality he was thinking or more wondering. The Gecko brothers were not good with displaying emotions on their features; normally Seth would just stick with the normal angry look no matter what he felt.

But the grimace still remained on his face as he leaned against the dash of the RV, his legs sprawled out in front of him on the carpeted floor. Jacob who he had grown to know was an ex-minister was driving them toward the boarder of Mexico, as Ritchie remained in the back with the kids.

Ritchie, the main reason behind his sudden second guessing. He should of known from the moment they walked into the RV that Ritchie couldn't be trusted in the back with the kids. Even though a nagging feeling kept pestering him telling him to switch places with his creep of a younger brother he tried to give Ritchie the benefit of the doubt. After all he had yet to do anything. Yet being the key word. Would Seth really let it go as far as it had in the past? That question still lingered on the edge of his mind awaiting a 100% answer.

Still as he leaned against the dash and listened to the aggravated voice of Jacob go on and on he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the back of the RV. He could barely make out the image of his brother leaning forward on what seemed to be a pull out table, his mouth opening and closing at a rapid speed. Even though Seth couldn't see them at the moment he knew Kate and Scott sat on the other side of the table, probably curled as far back as they could judging from the way Ritchie leaned even farther over the table as he continued to speak.

For a few minutes Seth couldn't seem to open his mouth and yell at his younger brother even though his mind and inner voice demanded that he do just that. He instead remained still on the floor his hand toying with the loaded gun in his lap as he tried to pay attention to what the minister was saying. Still the words were coming in and out as if he wasn't sitting just next the old man but somewhere half across the room trying to pay attention.

Seth caught the sight of Richie's hand, the bloodied one (that damn fool) reach forward across the table as his features took on an anxious look. At that very moment Seth secretly wished he had learned how to read lips that little trait would have paid off dearly at that very moment. But still Seth didn't need to read lips to understand whatever was being said was a one way conversation and it was currently going on in his baby brother's little head.

Growing aggravated himself at the dumb antics of his brother he placed the gun alittle too roughly on his lap, thankful that he had been cautious enough to place the safety on it before entering the RV. Why had he fooled himself and thought from the beginning that today might just be different. That he could possibly control his brother's actions and keep things at bay. Look where thinking got him.

"Ritchie!" At the sound of his voice Seth's younger brother pulled himself away from the table and venturing a look outwards toward him. He could see his face clearly now and there wasn't a mistake that his brother had a murderous look on his face. Good, deserved him right to be intruppeted, Seth thought as he started to talk again. Once more the teasing tone was back in his voice giving off the impression everything was just fine and dandy but Kate knew if she could just catch a glimpse of his face she would see just how dandy things were. From just being around the man for a short hour or so she could already see he carried his emotions in his eyes, something he obviously was unaware of.

"Do tell me if I'm wrong young brother; but are you being forced to talk to those kids while your back there?" Even though he had just asked a question Seth went on wanting to take some of his frustration out, even if it was toward his un-expecting, slightly undeserving baby brother. "Please do tell me if those kids had somehow gotten the upper hand of you so I can take over the situation?"

Silence filled the Rv, the only sound that could be heard was slight uneven breathing escaping Seth's parted lips as he pushed himself farther back into the dash. The sharp edge of the handle digging into his tender flesh, the slight pain a welcoming distraction for him.

"I'm waiting!"

Ritchie jumped almost clear out of his seat as his brother snapped at him. He knew better than to keep his brother waiting but damnit he was sick of being treated like a kid. He was an adult here! He had the gun also, and if he wanted to have a fucking conversation with these kids then so be it. If he wanted to accept the young girl's offer and take her right there on the RV's floor then so be it. Seth Gecko be damn, he wasn't going to stop him anymore! IT was time that Ritchie showed his older brother just how grown he was.

"noo…" A soft mumble left Ritchie's defeated body as he leaned back against the cushion seat. His head dropping slightly downwards as he silently hoped the girl wouldn't take back her offer at the sight of his weakness. She just needed to understand he was doing this for them! He was trying to keep the peace so when night fall came and they received their money maybe she could come along!

A full fledge smile formed on the defeated man's features. A first real smile in a long, long time. Still staring at his younger brother Seth couldn't help but feel a panic rise in him at the sight of the smile. Normally one would be happy to see their sibling finally accepting reality and being happy, but Seth knew Ritchie had no reason to be happy. He had no reason to smile except the false hopes within his mind; those hopes were soon going to get him in trouble he thought as he shook his head.

"Good don't let me hear another word from you or I'll come back there and gag you."

With that final threat the RV once more fell into silence as Jacob seemed to subconsciously push harder onto the gas pedal willing the old piece of metal to go faster. He needed to get his family as far away from these evil clutches as he could.

In the future days after this incident when he and his brother have gotten their money and they're miles and miles away from El Ray he figured he'd laugh at this memory. No, Seth was certain he would laugh at this memory.

What other type of criminal would find themselves in a situation as Seth and his brother Ritchie were in at the moment. Sure he had known that he would have to hide once they entered the stop section that was heavily being guarded by police, but never did he think he would end up in the bathroom with both his brother and the sudden desire of his fucked up emotions.

To make matters worse all three occupants of the ever growing small bathroom were currently squished together in the shower stall, trying to keep their feet from view if any officers decided they would try to sneak a peek underneath the door. Even though the crack between the door and the carpeted floor offered only a small ray of light into the bathroom Seth was certain that anyone would be able to see feet if they tried hard enough. That was why he had demanded they all stand in the shower.

Right?

He was only doing it for their good. If they were to get caught he was certain that the end result wouldn't be good. He certain of that, he thought as his hand once again gripped the weight of the gun in his left hand tighter as he strained his ears to listen to the conversation going on in the front.

Now Seth Gecko prided himself on his attention span and being able to stay rooted into a moment. He didn't have many traits that he could call upon besides shooting a gun and causing trouble, but being able to remain calm in any given situation was one thing he was good at. Then why all of a sudden was he finding it hard to listen to the officer and Jacob speak?

He blamed in on the short air supply in the room.

He blamed it on the bad smell coming from his brother's wounded hand as they once more squished themselves farther back into the stall as feet appeared out the door.

He blamed it on everything but the feel of the female's rapidly rising and falling chest on his back.

"You just called me a fucking nut!" The aggravated shrill voice of his brother brought him once more back to the present. He hadn't even realized that he had said anything till he heard his brother's voice directed toward him.

Did he call him a fucking nut?

It wasn't like it would have been the first time he had.

Even though he couldn't remember uttering the words he realized he had to of been the one who spoke because judging from the tremble that escaped the girl behind him he knew she wouldn't of uttered a single word. Not at that moment, not with Richie's gun pointed directly into the side of her left cheek.

Taking one deep calming breath he waited for his brother to shut the hell up. That never came. If anything his voice got even louder and shriller.

Kate Fuller couldn't believe her luck! Only being a day away from the age of eighteen she had pictured her birthday in her head so many times. Even with the interruption her father's sudden packing up and departure from their childhood house she knew deep down that nothing was going to fuck up her birthday for her. In a matter of possibly a couple of hours she would be grown women, and no one was going to make her feel like that child again.

How wrong she had been.

Because at the current moment she felt even younger than her true age. She tried to control her breathing as she pushed herself even farther back into the already closing in shower stall. Her eyes were trained on the man before her as she took notice of how he seemed to tense up for a split second. She wondered what was going on in his head.

Why should he tense? She was the one with a damn gun pointed into her cheek!

Still being lost in her thought she felt as if she had only just blinked when suddenly she felt herself being pushed if possible harder into the wall behind her. Wincing she reached out instinctually trying to catch herself with her hands but only causing pain to shoot up in her left wrist. Just fucking great!

As she tried to regain her balance she heard a loud voice that def. wasn't her father, or her brother and after once more blinking again she realized the voice was coming from the man beside her. Not Seth, no it was coming from his brother what did he call him?

"Richie."

Ah that was his name! Richie was currently screaming almost at the top of his lungs about some nonsense about breaking Seth out of jail. After all of this was over with and she was sitting in the police station reliving the events over and over again, she would think back to this moment and wonder why she hadn't grown even more scared of Seth at the notion he had escaped from jail. Still she couldn't find the emotion inside of her to be scared of him except the normal fear of not knowing; she was though scared of Ritchie, his heavy breathing on the side of her face as he took a moment to allow his brother to speak before starting up once more.

She could see that Seth was getting extremely aggravated from his brother's yelling. If she wasn't in such close proximity of two males then she probably wouldn't have caught the way he rolled his shoulders, and tilted his head to each side possibly popping the restricted muscles.

She wasn't sure what caused her to say his name, or why it had come out as softly as it had but as feet neared closer to the bathroom door once more she whispered his name. Reaching forward with an attentive hand to place onto his shoulder which was no surprise tense.

Gasping she jumped almost out of her skin as all of a sudden Seth's arm snapped upwards and then slightly backwards connecting with Ritchie's surprised face. As Richie fell backwards slightly landing a little on Kate she couldn't help but turn her eyes forward for the first time since they had been in the bathroom her orbs connecting with the mirror that overlooked the shower stall. She couldn't understand or comprehend the look that passed over Seth's face as they're eyes connected for a split second.

He looked slightly guilty.

Pained even.

If it had pained him to harm his brother then why had he done it? She thought once more feeling like the child that she was.


	3. Hidden Words

**I know this part of the movie never took place but I always did wonder. **

Hidden Words

(Of jealousy and tender embraces.)

"God, that was intense." Seth Gecko's overly happy voice could be heard throughout the RV as he pushed himself out of the bathroom door, allowing his eye's to quickly sweep over the surrounding space of the RV as if to check for himself that there was no hidden police men anywhere. Seeing nothing he still felt a pang of nervousness sweep through him as he almost leapt onto the couch seating that Ritchie had occupied earlier in the day. With a knee holding his full weight up he pulled the extremely nasty patterned curtain back and only then, only when he saw the police remaining behind did he allow a breath to leave his body.

Feeling excited and almost on cloud nine with escaping the police once more he leapt from the couch seating. Passing the jape on his way to the bathroom, only extending an arm for a split second to ruffle the young man's hair.

Scott groaned as the criminal's hand pushed its way into his hair. What was wrong with these two? He faintly thought as he watched a grin the size of a melon appear on the man's face as he started to bang onto the bathroom door as Scott had done moments ago.

"Kate, come on get out here!"

Kate Fuller didn't have to be told twice as she quickly pulled herself up from the toilet that she had remained sitting on even after the police officer had left. She didn't want to make the mistake of standing up and possibly flashing Seth or the now unconscious Richie. Just at the thought of flashing Seth her bare bottom or even a slight view of her pale thigh sent a warm blush to her cheeks. With shaking hands she pulled her underwear and bottoms up in one quick swish, thankful that she had decided against her normal white cotton undies and instead went with her Cheetah print ones, so unlike the innocent Kate. Once again she wondered if she was going through some kind of emotional distress as her thoughts wondered to her undies.

Why did it matter what kind of underwear she had worn today?

Even though she tried to shrug away the thought she knew she had been thankful that Seth could only see the cheetah print and not the white cotton ones.

When she got free from the two intruding men she would wonder why it had matter if Seth saw her white underwear or not.

"Kate!" Another loud bang echoed throughout the bathroom causing the young girl to gasp and jump.

Seth's voice sounded annoyed and aggravated and she wondered if by her ignoring his command that she had suddenly ruined the mood that he was in. Blinking once she reached forward and pushed the door open stepping out of the bathroom and right into the chest of one Seth Gecko.

Fuck.

Gasping she ducked her head quickly hopping to hide the blush that warmed her cheeks from anyone's prying eyes. Her hair shielding her face as she remained pressed up against him for a second longer. Her left hand had ended up on his chest, fingers spread out as they grasped the white material of his undershirt, and her right hand had ended up connecting with his gun arm.

As she leaned into him she tried to remind herself that the only reason her heart was pounding extremely loud in her ears was because he's a criminal.

He's a criminal Kate. She kept repeating to herself as she willed her body to react with her new thoughts and move away from the offending male but sadly she couldn't even make her fingers twitch. It was as if her body was completely out of her control.

Jacob who was still driving had noticed the awkward silence filling the camper, so deciding to take a glance to the review mirrors sent a pang of disgust, and worry into his stomach. Just what the hell was this man thinking? Jacob thought as he saw his body pressed against his innocent loving, naive daughters.

Not really knowing how to break them apart he turned his eyes back onto the road. His mind straying to the thought of pray, something he hadn't done in a long time.

Gulping some, Seth decided it was just about time he pulled away from the female before him. Though just like Kate he couldn't find the energy or will to move his legs. He did muster enough strength to reach up and grasp onto the wrist that was sprawled on his chest.

He didn't mean to grab ahold of her tightly. He didn't even realize his grip was tight till he heard a small whimper escape the young girl before him.

At that sound he felt his heart beat stop right then in there. He couldn't explain the real emotion that surged through him as he lifted his head upwards to stare into her wide, fearful orbs.

Never in Seth Gecko's life had he ever had the sudden urge to say sorry to anyone, for his actions. NEVER! But all of a sudden as he stood before the female grasping her wrist he couldn't explain the urge to just whisper a silent sorry.

Not moving his eyes from hers he pulled her wrist from his chest, but still not releasing her.

That action too caused another wince of pain to add to her features, her nose pulling up into a scrunched expression.

Hold on just a minute! Seth knew he hadn't grabbed ahold of her that hard to cause another wince to escape her parted lips.

Seth took a step backwards slightly to cause a noticeable gab so that he didn't have to be that close to her or keep smelling her scent. A sweet smell of strawberries and something else he couldn't pinpoint at the moment insulted his nostrils. Now with the gap between them he pulled his arm up that was still connected to her wrist.

Finally lowering his eyes he almost felt himself wince as he noticed the swollen purple mark that surrounded the outside of her pale wrist. He slightly wondered how she had gotten that one, not remembering manhandling her any. That's till the memory of the bathroom incident came back to him.

Ritchie hadn't of thrown her that hard?

Did he?

Growling at the thought of Ritchie putting his nasty hands on her! Even though he had known that Ritchie had been touching her the whole time they had been in contact with them.

Taking one deep calm breath he pulled her hand up closer to his face so his orbs could inspect the damage done. As he trailed his eyes over her pale wrist he couldn't stop his index finger from rubbing soothing circles onto her skin.

"Why didn't you tell this had happened?" He asked softly wondering if he had even spoken but realized he must have by how her eyes lit up some.

Kate felt a moment of confusion wondering who he was talking too till she felt his fingers rubbing her sore, throbbing wrist. What was he playing at? He was there the moment the whole thing went down, he saw his brother shove her into the wall. Hell he had probably instructed his brother to manhandle her till she obeyed completely like some toy.

Even as those thoughts played out in her head she knew deep down it wasn't true. She knew Seth had yet to give her any reason to fear him, or his instructions. So far all he's done was look out for her and her family. A shiver slipped through her at the thought of how everything would have turned out if Seth hadn't been the one to capture them. If Ritchie was all alone.

That thought sent a sickness straight to the pit of her stomach.

"Ritchie."

Another growled escaped the man before him and if humanly possible she saw his facial features take on an even angrier tone at the mention of his brother.

"It…it was when we were in the bathroom. The wall, he..pushed…my wrist." Her words broke out into a sentence full of half sentences, though Seth knew what she was saying. Kate tried to explain everything quickly not wanting something bad to break out by just her one worded explanation moments ago.

A nod was the only thing that Seth gave as an explanation that he had heard her speak. The next thing Kate observed was how he tenderly rubbed at her wrist one last time. The feel of his finger smoothing down her wrist sent a chill throughout her body that she hopped she concealed somewhat from view. Feeling the contact break she didn't mean to look so disappointed but damnit she was.

She silently wondered if she was going through some sort of Stockholm syndrome so early on.

Seth's eyes connected with hers one last time before he turned out and screamed at her brother to help him collect Ritchie. She couldn't help but read into his view alittle more then she should have, she figured. She caught some sort of emotion snap in his eyes pity, sorrow, worry?

Once again she wasn't sure.


End file.
